The Scavengers
The Scavengers are a group of intergalactic space thieves, lead by the cruel Captain Zelok. Their origins are unknown, but they used to be much larger in numbers, until Zelok killed his crewmates and assumed himself captain. He eventually recruited Morgum from Ogaji and an alien named Kraglin later. They would later find themselves in Ogaji fighting the Ninja, and would be disbanded after their leader went mad with power and was killed. History Pre-Legends of Ogaji How they began is unknown, but it was widely known that the Scavengers were the baddest space pirates in the galaxy. Their fleet grew to be the largest in the Lunar System, and they were the most feared in the galaxy. One of their lower recruits, a mysterious kid from Ogaji named Zelok, became interested in becoming captain of one of their ships. He was quickly disregarded, as new recruits were very unlikely to become captain for many years. Zelok was laughed at and bullied for his wish, and he took it very personally. Late at night, he killed everyone on his ship and assumed himself Captain. His next goal was to kill the remaining Scavengers, and so he did. From then on, it was just him for many years, still being as feared (if not maybe a little more) by the people of the galaxy. Zelok became lustful for power. Every chance he got he took to become more and more powerful. At some point during his quest, he recruited Morgum and Kraglin, and the three of them were the crew. Zelok refused to get close to his crew mates, but relied on them for many of their missions. Together, they stole many valuable goods and armor. They once stole armor and weapons from a well known inventor named Tony Stank. Also on their journey, they were constantly being attacked by the Ogaji Space Force, most notably, the Master of Portals, Exio, was a big threat to them. A few years after they began their journey, their ship was hovering over Ogaji as they were refueling, when they were shot out of the sky by a beam of energy. . . Rebirth Scavengers The Scavenger space craft falls from the sky and crash lands somewhere in the southern parts of Ogaji. Zelok instructs Kraglin and Morgum to find the source of the beam, thinking that whatever caused it must have great power. On their way there, they encounter Sheiver, who was running away from the battle. Sheiver makes them let him join them by saying he knows everything there is to know about what happened and where to find the source. Morgum hands Sheiver a set of armor (the same variant that they stole from Tony Stank) and he becomes an official Scavenger. Sheiver tells them that they had a great power source that ultimately caused the beam to be shot in the sky. He tells them that they are called the Infinity Crystals, and they are instructed by Zelok later to find them all. While looking for the crystals, Captain Zelok seemingly kills one of the Ninja. Eventually the Scavengers arrive at the Desert Palace, where Captain Zelok takes all the crystals and becomes a monster of all it's power. Instead of killing all of Ninja, he kills just Exio and uses his combined elements to open a portal to the Sacred Realm. At this time, Sid returns, having unlocked his Ultimate Potential. It is revealed here that Sheiver tricked Zelok, and knew that no one could possess all the crystals at once, and used Zelok to open a portal to the Sacred Realm. Sheiver kills the remaining Scavengers including Zelok, and enters the portal. . . Members (All deceased) * Captain Zelok (Leader) * Morgum * Kraglin * Sheiver * Other members of the Scavengers Notes * The Scavengers are indirectly based on the Ravagers from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * The wealthy alien they stole the special armor from (Tony Stank) is based on Tony Stark from Marvel Comics, who also develops special armor. * There is a theory in-universe that the Scavengers are a piece of the Ogaji Space League that rebelled from the original crew and began a league of space pirates. Category:Groups Category:Evil Orginizations Category:Scavengers Category:2018 Category:Ogaji Rebirth Category:Rebirth